Longerath Cup of Nations Solanchatka 308
The 308 Longerath Cup of Nations, will take place in Solanchatka, from the 1st of June 308. A total of 25 teams will participate in the tournament. The Longerath Cup of Nations Solanchatka '08 is the first time the competition has taken place. Group Stage Each team will play against each other once and two teams will qualify for the Quarter finals. Three, points for a win, one for a draw and zero for a defeat. Group A *Draconia *Solanchatka *Cabonteniasa *Angliyaa *West Uhlan *Sanx *Lombriga 01/06/08 *Draconia v Sanx 2-2 *Angliyaa v Lombriga 3-1 *Cabonteniasa v Solanchatka 0-3 03/06/08 *West Uhlan v Angliyaa 2-0 *Solanchatka v Draconia 0-2 *Lombriga v Cabonteniasa 1-1 05/06/08 *Sanx v Solanchatka 1-0 *Cabonteniasa v West Uhlan 0-1 *Draconia v Lombriga 2-0 07/06/08 *Cabonteniasa v Angliyaa 1-1 *Sanx v Lombriga 2-0 *Draconia v West Uhlan 3-1 09/06/08 *Lombriga v Solanchatka 0-3 *Angliyaa v Draconia 2-7 *West Uhlan v Sanx 2-0 11/06/08 *Draconia v Cabonteniasa 1-1 *Solanchatka v West Uhlan 3-0 *Sanx v Angliyaa 2-2 13/06/08 *West Uhlan v Lombriga 2-2 *Cabonteniasa v Sanx 2-0 *Angliyaa v Solanchatka 0-0 Group B *Lendosan Conf. *Cruisana *Aethelnia *Estontetso *Ancalda *Dxanaset 01/06/08 *Ancalda v Aethelnia 3-1 *Estontetso v Lendosan Conf. 1-3 *Cruisana v Dxanaset 3-0 03/06/08 *Lendosan Conf. v Ancalda 2-0 *Dxanaset v Aethelnia 0-0 *Cruisana v Estontetso 0-1 05/06/08 *Ancalda v Dxanaset 3-0 *Lendosan Conf. v Cruisana 0-2 *Aethelnia v Estontetso 0-1 07/06/08 *Cruisana v Ancalda 3-5 *Estontetso v Dxanaset 3-1 *Aethelnia v Lendosan Conf. 1-0 09/06/08 *Ancalda v Estontetso 4-0 *Cruisana v Aethelnia 1-0 *Dxanaset v Lendosan Conf. 1-3 Group C *Davenport *Feniz *Trinia *Neoliliana *Eastern Islands *Tiger Conf. 02/06/08 *Eastern Islands v Trinia 2-2 *Neoliliana v Davenport 3-5 *Feniz v Tiger Conf. 2-0 04/06/08 *Davenport v Eastern Islands 2-2 *Tiger Conf. v Trinia 0-1 *Feniz v Neoliliana 3-0 06/06/08 *Eastern Islands v Tiger Conf. 1-0 *Davenport v Feniz 0-1 *Trinia v Neoliliana 3-1 08/06/08 *Feniz v Eastern Islands 5-1 *Neoliliana v Tiger Conf. 3-0 *Trinia v Davenport 1-2 10/06/08 *Eastern Islands v Neoliliana 1-3 *Feniz v Trinia 2-0 *Tiger Conf. v Davenport 0-2 Group D *St Samuel *Dascunya *Solelhada *Saint Kilda *Bowdani *Phenixia 02/06/08 *Bowdani v Solelhada 0-1 *Saint Kilda v St Samuel 1-3 *Dascunya v Phenixia 2-1 04/06/08 *St Samuel v Bowdani 1-1 *Phenixia v Solelhada 0-2 *Dascunya v Saint Kilda 3-1 06/06/08 *Bowdani v Phenixia 2-1 *St Samuel v Dascunya 3-1 *Solelhada v Saint Kilda 2-1 08/06/08 *Dascunya v Bowdani 0-1 *Saint Kilda v Phenixia 1-0 *St Samuel v Solelhada 1-0 10/06/08 *Bowdani v Saint Kilda 4-0 *Dascunya v Solelhada 3-0 *Phenixia v St Samuel 0-0 Quarter Finals 15/06/08 * Draconia (Winner of Group A) v Bowdani (Runners-up of Group D) 3-1 * Ancalda (Winner of Group B) v Davenport (Runners-up of Group C) 1-1 (1-1 AET) 0-3 on penalties * Feniz (Winner of Group C) v Cruisana (Runners-up of Group B) 1-0 * St. Samuel (Winner of Group D) v Solanchatka (Runners-up of Group A) 2-0 Semi Finals 18/06/08 * Draconia (Winner of QF1) v Davenport (Winner of QF2) 3-0 * Feniz (Winner of QF3) v St Samuel (Winner of QF4) 0-3 3rd/4th Playoff 21/06/08 * Feniz v Davenport 4-3 Final 22/06/08 * St Samuel v Draconia 0-2 Category:SportsCategory:Football Category:IVEFA Category:ULFA